


Días grises no tan grises

by hayako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Bullying, M/M, Popular Dean, Shy Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No ha sido el mejor día de Cas y sin embargo las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días grises no tan grises

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una petición de Sarah para el evento de Slash Drabbles.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a los tres chicos que le seguían a pocos pasos atrás riéndose entre comentarios despectivos hacia su persona. En realidad ya debería haberse acostumbrado pero la verdad era que dolía no importaba qué tan seguido lo hicieran.

Les odiaba tanto.

Sus manos temblaron alrededor de la correa de su mochila mientras sus pies apresuraban el paso, hoy no era un buen día para esto. Gabriel, su hermano más querido, se acababa de ir de la casa después de no soportar las constantes peleas entre sus hermanos mayores que habían comenzado cuando su padre los había abandonado seis meses atrás.

Hoy no era un buen día, hoy el cielo era más gris de lo habitual.

Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta con algo de pánico que había terminado detrás del gimnasio de la escuela. Un lugar demasiado alejado y solitario. Un mal lugar. Giró rápidamente la cabeza buscando a los chicos que le seguían solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie. Suspiro con algo de alivio, lo último que necesitaba era meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Ni siquiera recordaba porque lo molestaban? Quizá solo era un cliché que ninguna escuela podía ignorar, chicos grandes molestando al pequeño y silencioso nerd.

Estaba por regresar al edificio principal cuando sintió como era empujado por la espalda contra la pared. Su labio empezó a sangrar al instante mientras su cabeza palpitaba por el dolor del golpe. A su espalda escuchó las risas ya conocidas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que le tenían apresado contra la pared. Esto era nuevo. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, todo había sido burlas crueles y risas hirientes, pero el abuso físico siempre había parecido estar fuera del menú.

Sintió sus manos presionadas contra su propia espalda impidiendo movimientos repentinos, su boca sabía al óxido de su propia sangre y su mente era un caos de ideas que apenas tenían sentido entre las risas estridentes del grupo que le rodeaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no pensar en lo que sucedía, tratando de alejarse de la realidad. Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de un grito ahogado que silenció las risas.

\- Aléjense de él - Escuchó una voz que exigía con autoridad y su mente se puso a bailar en agradecimiento a cualquier deidad que hubiese escuchado sus súplicas. Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver a un chico de chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa de franela abierta y jeans deslavados. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar demasiado bajo la luz del sol así como el colgante dorado que resaltaba sobre su playera negra.

Dean Winchester.

El sujeto tenía apenas un par de semanas en el instituto y ya era conocido por todos, se había ganado la fama de problemático y no sólo rompía reglas o desafiaba a la autoridad si no que también se había vuelto el más popular entre las chicas.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos que hacer? - Dijo el que le sujetaba contra la pared antes de soltarlo para encarar al recién llegado - Lárgate de aquí imbécil, este no es tu problema. - Amenazó empezando a caminar hacia el.

Ahora que había sido liberado y podía ver mejor la situación se dio cuenta de un par de cosas. La primera era que Dean Winchester en realidad se veía bastante atractivo con el ceño fruncido y esa actitud amenazante que parecía cosa seria si se tomaba en cuenta que había un sujeto que yacía inconsciente a sus pies, seguramente causante del ruido que había escuchado a su llegada.

Y segunda era que su atractivo salvador era superado cuatro a uno. Winchester podría ser rudo y caliente pero nadie supera a los cuatro jugadores estrella del equipo de americano de la escuela, eso era una realidad. Tendría que ayudarlo, lo cual sonaba realmente como una estupidez, no había dañado a nadie desde que se había tropezado y pateado aquella paloma enferma en el centro de la ciudad. Y aún se sentía bastante mal por eso.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Dean ignorando las amenazas del otro y entonces se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a él. Dean Winchester le estaba hablando y no parecía nada preocupado por la situación de la diferencia numérica en esa discusión.

Asintió rápidamente cuando su boca se negó a hablar y un calor recorrió su rostro hundiéndolo más en su humillación pero sorprendentemete Dean solo le sonrió de forma amplia y comprendió porque era tan popular, esa sonrisa valía oro.

\- Hey imbécil, estás sordo? No me escuchas? te dije que te largaras! - Empezó de nuevo el líder pero se vio interrumpido cuando Dean acortó la distancia y golpeó al que tenía más cerca con movimientos demasiado rápidos para ser seguidos pero que parecían naturales en el. Los otros dos cayeron casi segundos más tarde y cuando el líder quiso huir le golpeó y le  inmovilizó contra el suelo con una habilidad perturbadora.

\- Creo que es momento de que te calles y escuches - Dijo con una rodilla en su espalda y sosteniendo su mano en una posición incómoda -  Tú y tus matones van a dejar a este chico en paz o la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no puedas jugar en toda la temporada. Entendiste?

El chico bajo su peso gruño en afirmación antes de que le dejara libre para que huyese con los suyos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le escuchó decir una vez más y se dio cuenta de que seguía con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en esos hermosos y bastante peligrosos ojos verdes. Había sido rescatado por un hermoso ninja con pecas.

\- Yo... he - Y ahí estaba de vuelta su incapacidad para relacionarse sanamente con el mundo a su alrededor - Gracias - Consiguió decir mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies. ¿Qué se supone que se hacía en esa situación? Nunca le había tocado ser la princesa del cuento.

\- Dean Winchester - Escuchó decir al chico frente a él en forma de presentación mientras una mano extendida aparecía en su campo de visión sorprendiéndole por completo.

\- Castiel Novak - Dijo respondiendo al unir sus manos en un saludo, la intensa mirada verde del otro fija en la suya. Quizá ese día no era tan gris como lo había imaginado en un principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me ha gustado ver a Dean en su etapa ruda, es simplemente caliente.


End file.
